Jeffrey Donovan
| birth_place = Amesbury, Massachusetts, United States | spouse = | children = 1 | yearsactive = 1995–present }} Jeffrey Donovan (born May 11, 1968) is an American actor. He played Michael Westen in the television series Burn Notice and has starred in films such as Hitch, Believe in Me, Changeling, and Come Early Morning. He played Robert F. Kennedy in Clint Eastwood's J. Edgar (2011) and had a recurring role in the second season of the TV series Fargo (2015). Early life Donovan was born in Amesbury, Massachusetts, and raised, along with two brothers, Michael and Sean, by their mother. Of his childhood, Donovan recalled: At Amesbury High School, Donovan was mentored by teacher Patricia Hoyt. She aided him in starting a drama clubKing, Liz: "Actor's $100,000 pledge aimed at aspiring arts students." May 19, 2009. and then found him a private scholarship, enabling him to participate in a summer program that helped pave the way for his acting career.Kichuk, Victoria, "Jeffrey Donovan's Burning Desire to Give Back". May 30, 2009 He attended Bridgewater State University before transferring to the University of Massachusetts Amherst, where he graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in drama. While attending university, Donovan was a commercial bus driver at UMass Transit Service, where he operated passenger buses as part of the PVTA. He went on to earn his Master of Fine Arts from New York University's Graduate Acting Program at the Tisch School of the Arts. Career Television Donovan appeared in television series, such as CSI: Miami, Spin City, Monk, Millennium, Witchblade, The Pretender, Homicide: Life on the Street and Law & Order. In the short-lived TV series Threshold, Donovan played the antihero Dr. Sloan and played the recurring role of William Ivers in Crossing Jordan. In 2004, he stars his first leading role in the American remake of the British television series Touching Evil with Vera Farmiga on the USA Network. In 2007, Donovan starred in Burn Notice, as Michael Westen, a spy who was cast off for unknown reasons and attempted to regain his career. He made his directorial debut with the series' episode, "Made Man" which first aired on June 17, 2010 and directed a prequel film starring co-star Bruce Campbell, titled Burn Notice: The Fall of Sam Axe, which first aired on USA Network on April 17, 2011. The series lasted for seven seasons. Theatre Donovan has also performed on the stage including in the eponymous role Hamlet, A View from the Bridge as Marco, An Inspector Calls and Off-Broadway in Things You Shouldn't Say Past Midnight as Gene, The Glory of Living as Clint, regionally in Toys in the Attic as Julian Berniers, On the Waterfront as Terry, Oedipus as Teiresias and Freedomland as Seth. From October 2008 until spring 2009, Jeffrey starred in the comedy farce Don't Dress for Dinner in Chicago. Also performances on the radio: On the Waterfront as Terry, Frozen and Grapes of Wrath. Personal life Donovan has over 20 years of martial arts experience. In college, he earned his black belt in karate and competed throughout the state. Later, he studied aikido for over six years and Brazilian jiu-jitsu. On July 3, 2009, Donovan, a Boston Red Sox fan who first visited Fenway Park as a child, threw the ceremonial first pitch at the game between the Red Sox and Seattle Mariners at Fenway Park.D'Angelo, Tom "60 Seconds with actor Jeffrey Donovan". Palm Beach Post.com June 7, 2009 On July 3, 2010, he once again threw out the ceremonial first pitch at Fenway Park, this time at a match between the Red Sox and the Baltimore Orioles. On July 12, 2009, Donovan was arrested in Miami, Florida for allegedly driving under the influence; charges were reduced to reckless driving. Donovan is married to model Michelle Woods. The couple had a daughter in December 2012. Usweekly December 18, 2012. Retrieved January 17, 2016. Philanthropy In 2009, Donovan returned to Amesbury High School where he took part in a career day mentorship program with other successful professionals and then presented the school with a $100,000 arts scholarship program.King, Liz "Actor's $100,000 pledge aimed at aspiring arts students", The Newburyport Daily News. May 19, 2009 The first $10,000 award was given out to a senior that June.King, Liz [http://www.newburyportnews.com/punews/local_story_174230943.html Amesbury High School senior wins first $10K Donovan scholarship", The Newburyport Daily News. June 24, 2009] For many years, Donovan has actively supported Life Rolls On (LRO), a foundation empowering people with spinal cord injuries. On October 4, 2009 he served as one of the chairmen for the 6th Annual LRO annual fundraiser called Night by the Ocean at the Kodak Theater.Night by the Ocean at the Kodak Theater Donovan was named Grand Marshal of the 22nd annual AIDS Walk Miami held on April 17, 2010.Grand Marshal of the 22nd annual AIDS Walk Miami held on April 17, 2010 Donovan also supports his friends' charity events. In September 2009, while helping Michael Bolton at the 17th Annual Benefit Concert for Women and Children at Risk in Stamford, Connecticut, Donovan auctioned off a "Burn Notice walk-on-part" plus a kiss. Walk on parts usually raise $2,000–$5,000. With the added kiss, he raised $36,000. Filmography Television Film References External links * * * Life Rolls On ( LRO ) Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American practitioners of Brazilian jiu-jitsu Category:Bridgewater State University alumni Category:Male actors from Massachusetts Category:New York University alumni Category:People from Amesbury, Massachusetts Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst alumni